


5 o'clock

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Это было непривычно, вот так просто приходить на воскресное чаепитие к тетке Петуние.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	5 o'clock

Гарри засмотрелся на ярко-малиновый приветливый коврик у двери с надписью "Добро пожаловать", так что не сразу отреагировал, когда ему открыли.

Он откашлялся и помялся на пороге. Но тетя уже слегка ему улыбалась и махала рукой, приглашая зайти внутрь. Это было все еще непривычно, вот так просто приходить на воскресное чаепитие к тетке Петуние раз в пару месяцев и мирно общаться. Но кажется, они оба надеялись от этих встреч что-то получить. 

— Гарри, ну что же ты там застрял, давай проходи. Дождь полощет же. 

Да, назидательный тон тети все еще раздражал, так что Гарри не стал ей объяснять, что наложил на себя водоотталкивающие чары. 

Они расположились в гостиной. Тетя суетливо принесла с кухни поднос с чаем и бисквитами, и стала накладывать Гарри. Он по привычке дернулся, ведь раньше это была его обязанность. Казалось, что оба заметили этот неловкий момент, но предпочли промолчать. Еще какое-то время Петуния размешивала молоко, и бряцание ложки о стенки фарфора погружало Гарри словно в транс. Иногда он вспоминал Амбридж и непроизвольно чесал тыльную сторону руки. 

— Как поживает Дадли? — Гарри спросил не из вежливости, ему было правда интересно, смог ли кузен найти себе новую работу. А еще они были семьей, пусть и с несколько напряженной историей. После войны мир Гарри менялся, все начинали жить будто бы заново. 

— О, — Петуния расплылась в довольной улыбке. — Дадли нашел новую работу в Лондоне. Он работает в одном из этих модных клубов, исключительно для джентльменов. 

Тетя заговорчески произнесла последние слова, наклонившись к Гарри, как будто бы он был посвящен в особую тайну. Не, он, конечно, догадался, что Дадли теперь вышибала в гей-клубе, но тете, видимо, было приятно представлять все именно в таком ключе. 

Она даже гордо добавила: 

— Но его невесту это нисколько не смущает.

Гарри чуть не поперхнулся чаем. Новость о том, что кто-то согласился выйти замуж за Дадли, мягко говоря, удивила.

— Прекрасно, — Гарри прокашлялся, но тетя, казалось бы, вовсе не заметила заминки.

Она пытливо вцепилась взглядом в племянника.

— А ты, Гарри, нашел себе кого-нибудь? Кажется, у тебя была подруга, дочь дантистов.

— Гермиона, она вышла замуж за моего лучшего друга Рона. 

"Того самого, который прилетел за мной с братьями в голубой машине однажды ночью, помните?" — дополнил про себя Гарри. 

Петуния разочарованно поджала губы. В этот момент она напомнила ему Молли, когда та узнала о том, что Гарри с Джинни расстались. Женщины, ему их никогда не понять.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и отпил еще немного чая, жаль, что без виски. Ему бы не помешало для храбрости. Признаваться друзьям в собственной ориентации было естественно, Гермиона вообще сама догадалась. Артур с Молли заявили, что будут любить, несмотря ни на что. И даже Макгонагалл на годовщине победы одобряюще сжала его плечо, когда заметила их вдвоем.

Но тетя Петуния из другого мира. Того, где она могла бы сидеть подле мамы прямо на этой софе и внимательно выслушать его.

Это могли бы быть Сириус, Люпин, родители. А осталась Петуния. Не Лили. Женщина, которая также любила своего сына больше всего на свете.

— На самом деле, я с кое-кем встречаюсь.

Тетя оживилась. Она отставила чашку и положила слегка надкусанное печенье на блюдце. Гарри испытал некое тепло, подумав, что это не праздный интерес. Может, его тете действительно важно его счастье?

— И кто же она?

— Он.

По лицу тети было не ясно, одобряет ли она такой выбор.

— Но этот мальчик хотя бы из хорошей семьи?

Гарри чуть не рассмеялся. Петуния бы отлично вписалась в Слизерине, ее тоже волновало только происхождение.

— Драко потомственный аристократ, — уклончиво ответил он. Наверное, о том, что его отец военный преступник, лучше умолчать. — А еще его мама спасла мне жизнь, тогда, на войне.

О, — в глазах тети и правда промелькнуло сочувствие вперемешку со страхом. Она протянула руку и положила Гарри на колено.

— Но теперь же у вас все хорошо? — она спросила искренне, Гарри это чувствовал. А еще он вспомнил, как сегодня утром бурчал Драко на Гриммо из-за подгоревшего тоста и обнаглевшей маггловской техники. Драко все чаще оставался у него на ночь, хотя знал, что Гарри не откажется от того образа жизни, к которому привык.

— Да, тетя, мне кажется, что мы оба счастливы.

И Гарри еле подавил в себе всхлип, думая о том, что мог бы сказать это сейчас родной матери. Но жизнь после войны продолжалась, напомнил он себе и снова отпил чай с молоком.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
